My Wish
by wolfmyjic
Summary: The last oneshot in the 'Cleverly Disguised' Trilogy. Which brings it to an end. Please rememeber to read Chapter 5 of 'Cleverly Disguised as CoWorkers' before reading this one.


**A/N: Welcome to the last one shot of the 'Cleverly Disguised' Trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed this little fluffy group of fictions. The song is 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts.**

**Random shout out to the Mayhem Makers. Thanks for cheering me on.**

**Oh, and remember to read Chapter 5 of 'CDaCW' before reading this one.**

**Oh again, I have some new family members in this story. Like Seeley's grandfather who is Hugh. Why Hugh? Well, because that was the name of one of my grandfathers. And I also have a cousin named Hugh. And Cousin Hugh's brother is Jared...and since Seeley's brother is Jared I thought, "Hey, why not?"**

* * *

_One year after 'Cleverly Disguised as Co-Workers… _

_A winter in the past, Temperance is 11 years old…_

"Go away!" a young Tempe yelled, lifting her head from her pillow only high enough so not to muffle her voice.

She heard the door open and the soft voice of her mother. "Sweetheart."

"I said go away," Tempe repeated, this time not caring if her voice was clear or not.

"Not until you and I have a talk." Tempe drew in a breath filling her lungs with hot air as it was drawn through her pillow.

"I don't want to talk." Christine gently closed the bedroom door and crossed over to the bed. The mattress gave slightly as she sat down and she could feel Tempe's small body shake when she placed a hand on her back.

"Tempy, please turn over and look at me." Tempe shook her head and buried her face deeper. "Okay, then just listen to me. Russ told me what happened."

"Why can't he just butt out?" Tempe questioned, rolling over and out of the reach of her mother. "I didn't ask for his help."

"He just did what he thought was best."

"For who?" Tempe sat up and rubbed her hand across her eyes.

"For you, of course."

"No," Tempe answered with a shake of her head. "If that was true, then he would have thought about what I wanted. Not about how it would make him look."

"I wish I could tell you that life only gets easier, but I can't. I wish I could tell you that days would be easy, and things would go just as you plan but they don't."

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

"I hate him," Tempe said, her blue eyes wet with tears.

"No you don't. You're just mad. We all have choices to make in life, and sometimes, sometimes we don't make the right one. Russ knows that beating up the head of Science club was wrong. He knows that being asked to join is important and he's sorry that he ruined it for you." Tempe sniffed and then looked up at her mother.

"He is?"

"Of course he is, Tempy, but you have to give him the chance to say it." Tempe sniffled again before nodding. "That's my girl," Christine said, reaching out to touch her cheek. "Remember, Tempy, that sometimes one door opens only to find a closed door. Sometimes we have to walk until we find a window." Tempe drew her brows together.

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

"What does that mean?"

"It means that life doesn't always turn out the way we want it, but that we've got to keep going. You're my baby girl, and I wish that your life would be easy and everything you want it to be, but sometimes you'll have to keep on walking. And know that sometimes those who love us will hurt us, but never forget that they love you and wants what you want." Tempe nodded as her mother pulled her into a hug. "Remember that you are loved. By me, and your father, and Russ, and one day, by a very special man who will love you more than anybody else."

"I will."

XxXxX

"Tempe, you okay?" Tempe blinked her eyes rapidly a few time to bring them into focus. Angela stood behind her and she caught her eyes in the mirror.

"Couldn't be better." Angela smiled as Tempe held up her hair for her to clasp her necklace.

"What were you thinking about?"

"My mom," she answered honestly, turning to face her best friend. Her fitted white dress hugged her curves and her auburn hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

"I'm sorry she's not here."

"Thank you. She wanted this, you know."

"Most mothers do," Angela answered.

"I know, but we talked about it once. She told me that one day I would meet a special man that would love me more than anybody else."

"And now you have Booth." Tempe said at the mention of her fiancée.

"Now I have Seeley."

"And he's going to drop dead when he sees you in your wedding dress," Angela teased. Tempe turned back to the mirror and smiled.

"Let's hope not," she said. "Not before our honeymoon."

"Yeah, death by sex is a better way to go."

"Angela," Tempe said around a giggle.

"You know that I love you, right Tempe? You're like a sister to me."

"I know." Angela stepped closer to her friend and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Know that my wish for you is that you're happy, and that no matter what, somebody is always going to love you." Tempe smiled at her friend in the reflection.

"I know."

XxXxX

_A summer in the not so far past, Seeley is 18 years old…_

"Grandpa!" a young Seeley called out climbing up the front steps of his grandparent's house. "Grandpa!"

"In here, Seeley." Seeley pulled open the screen door and stepped into the house. He made his way down the hallway to his grandfather's living room.

"Hey, Grandpa. Mom said you wanted to see me." Hugh Booth looked up at his grandson and smiled. Seeley was the spitting image of him at eighteen and everybody could see it. They even acted the same, which is why nobody was surprised when Seeley had announced that he was going into the Army.

"Indeed I did. Have a seat." Hugh waited for Seeley to get comfortable before he stood and walked over to a table that stood under a picture of his late wife. He opened the drawer, pulled something out and then turned around. He crossed the room and handed a small box to Seeley. "I want you to have this." Seeley took the box and looked at it carefully before picking his eyes up to his grandfather.

"What's this for?"

"You'll be leaving for boot camp soon and, well, just open it." Seeley nodded and opened the box. Inside was a silver chain with a Crucifix on it. "My father gave that to me when I left for the Army. Your father wore it when he serve our country, and now we want you to have it." Seeley carefully lifted the necklace from it's bed.

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, just listen."

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

"Always, Grandpa."

"You'll see some bad things when you serve, Seeley. You'll travel and meet people and sometimes it'll be overwhelming. It you keep looking back you'll go crazy. You must keep looking ahead but never forget where you come from. Never forget that you're loved. Remember to forgive, and not regret. Help people whenever you can and always find God's grace in your mistake. That's how we learn."

"I will." Seeley said sliding the chain over his head.

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. _

"Remember how much you are loved, Seeley. No matter where you go in your life, or what you do. Remember that God loves you, and I love you. We all do."

"I know."

"But what you don't know is how hard it's going to be for you to remember that."

XxXxX

"Seeley, you okay?" Seeley turned away from the small window to face his brother.

"Yeah, just thinking about Grandpa. Something he said a long time ago." Jared nodded.

"I'm sure he's in Heaven with Gran watching today. I'm sure they're happy."

"I know," Seeley said, turning back to the window. "It's just that I never knew how much Grandpa's words would be true. That sometimes it's hard to remember that people love you." As he spoke his hand went to the Crucifix and his fingers curled around it. He hadn't wore it since he got out of the Army, but thought it was appropriate for his wedding day.

"I know it's hard sometimes, but you need to remember that. I don't know what you saw while overseas, and I don't want to know," Jared said. "But I know that Grandpa was and is proud of you. We are all, Seeley. And your work for the FBI is just as honorable." Jared crossed the room and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "My wish for you, little brother, is that all your dreams come true, and I think Tempe is just the woman to help then along." Seeley tossed a smile over his shoulder and nodded. "Now come on, it's time for you to take your place."

XxXxX

Tempe took a deep breath as the music began to play. Seeley and her had came to a comprise about the wedding. It would be outside, instead of in a church, but a priest would preside over it, and lucky Father McKay had been okay with changing some of the vows. Tempe watched as Robin began her walk down the make shift aisle. Followed closely by Seeley's cousins Mandy and then Devin. Angela gave Tempe a wide smile as Devin made it to the end of the aisle and the music stopped. As the wedding march began, Tempe's heart sped up. Hodgins stepped up on her right, while Angela stood to her left. Zack carefully fell in beside Hodgins. Tempe didn't have anyone to give her away, so she decided on the people who were her family. Angela, Hodgins and Zack were all there for the honor. They slowly began the walk.

Seeley's breath caught as his eyes landed on Tempe. She looked gorgeous and a smile spread over his face. He couldn't believe that they were getting married. That in just a few moments they would be husband and wife. He watched Tempe moved toward him, looking like an angel. He glanced over at Jared, his brother and bestman and smiled. This was it.

XxXxX

"I still can't believe it," Seeley repeated as he and his new wife moved around the dance floor.

"You're said that about a hundred times," Tempe teased.

"I know, but I can't believe you're now Temperance Booth." Tempe smiled at her husband.

"Still Doctor Brennan though."

"Only while working," Seeley pointed out. "The rest of the time you're a Booth."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too." They danced for a moment in silence before Seeley spoke. "You do know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Always remember that," he said. "No matter what, or where, remember that I love you and that I want the same things you want." Tempe looked up slightly surprised at his words, he mind drifting back to someone else who said something similar.

"I will." Seeley pulled his wife closer.

"This is my wish is that you get everything your heart desires. That your dreams always stay big, and that you never regret. But more than anything I hope you know somebody loves you."

"I know you do," Tempe said. "And I will always show you that I feel the same." She laid her head on his shoulder and let the music carry her away.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_So there you have it. The end. Really. That's it, no more...this 'Trilogy' is done with. Thanks for staying with me and, well, for all the kind words._

_-WolfMyjic and Branwyn-_


End file.
